1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a terminal, a program, a data structure, and a method, to charge a service provider a charge that is generated on the service reception terminal side through the provision of a service. In particular, the present invention relates to an appropriate service provision support system, a bundle management terminal, a terminal program, a bundle data structure, a service provision support method, and a bundle generation method, that can reduce the economic expenses imposed on the recipient of a service that arises due to the provision of the service, and that can provide a service for an unspecified, large number of people, thereby enabling the service provision to be smoothly performed.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, in order to facilitate a transaction by using a service across a network, points having a monetary value (e.g., electronic cash or a note) are purchased in advance using a credit card. A user who is authenticated across a network can purchase a product using these points. As a specific example, the related art includes a technique referred to as a QQQ card. The QQQ card is described in detail at the homepage designated by the URL (Universal Resource Locator) “http://www.qqq.or.jp/qqqcard/index.html”. (It should be noted, however, that the above contents of the homepage are those before the present application was filed.)
Further, also by using “.NET My Service” and “NET Passport” (Trademarks of Microsoft) produced by Microsoft Corp., which have drawn people's attention, so long as the authentication across the network is completed, products can be purchased by using a wallet referred to as a “.NET Wallet”, without the credit card number having to be reentered. As a specific example, the details thereof are shown at the home pages designated by URLs “http://www.microsoft.com/japan/presspass/releases/121—701nett.htm” and “http://www.atmarkit.co.jp/fdotnet/insiderseye/20011220devcon.html”.
The wallet is implemented by a system referred to as a server wallet. The server wallet is a system whereby a server manages credit data and money data in order to pay charges to electronic shops on the Internet. For a network electronic money system, such as SET or Millicent, which is the standard for credit transactions, a user must install the wallet software in a computer in advance. The wallet software stores credit card data used for transactions or money data indicating the money withdrawn from an actual bank account. In order to purchase a product, deposit data is transmitted to the system of an electronic shop, and the stored money data is reduced or the user accesses the system of a credit company to ask for a transaction. In the server wallet, the function, corresponding to the wallet software application, is implemented by the server to enable the unified management of transaction data.